I Only Dance With You
by BreyerRose
Summary: Chris is finally back traveling with the roster, he goes out with them after the ppv and Alex introduces him to someone new. This new friend informs Chris that he always gets what he wants & he wants Chris, even if Chris isn't interested.


~hey everyone. it's been a while since i've been able to post anything. im currently working on a follow up to the tension & the spark, the guns will have their revenge. but in the mean time i took a break to write this. my goal for spring break was to get at least one new thing up. so here ya go. this was inspired by an o-town song, but it took a dark turn somewhere lol. anyway, hope you guys like it. let me know what ya think. :)~

~I Only Dance with You~

A heavy bass line pumped through his chest, vibrating his ribs as he sat at the table watching the strobe lights flash and swirl around the bodies moving on the floor. He sighed and sipped his drink; just coke tonight. He wasn't allowed to drink with the pain killers he was on. The songs switched and the beat pounding his chest grew faster. He closed his eyes, but could still see the colors dancing on the inside of his eyelids.

"Hey Chris," a voice jolted him from self-distraction. "It's good to see you back around. We've missed ya Blondie."

He smiled at Christy. "Thanks Red. It's good to be back. Maybe next month I'll actually have a match on the pap-per-view."

"You're getting stronger; I watched you and Alex practice down in the ring earlier. It won't be long now before you can go a whole match."

"Yeah, he likes to take it easy on me still. I need some real practice before I'm back to 100%."

"Well if you want a sparring partner come find me. I'll kick your ass for ya Sabin," the red head winked. "You ok over here by yourself? You can come join me and the girls."

"Thanks Red, but Alex and Austin should be coming back soon. They went to smoke and then to the bathroom."

"Man, those two are such girls when they get together," Christy laughed. "I don't know how you put with them."

"They're an acquired taste," Chris agreed.

"I'm glad Austin came back to TNA. They've really revamped the X-division with him. And once you come back look out. You and 'Lex can dominate both divisions again."

"Hell yeah! That's the whole plan."

She smiled. "Well I'll leave you alone; you looked like you were lost in a pretty epic day dream."

"It's about all I can do here. Practicing kicks my ass still and I can't drink. If it wasn't for roster tradition to go out after the pay-per-views I wouldn't even be here."

"Aww," Christy pouted for him. "You're a trooper."

"Thanks Red," he snickered. "I'll catch ya later. If you've got some time tomorrow before you need to get ready for the show maybe we can get together and practice."

"Sure, I'll text ya. Later Blondie."

Chris watched the knock out head to bar before she went to back to her table. He kept an eye on her, it wasn't like Christy couldn't handle herself, but he'd grown accustomed to being the quiet observer the past few months as he nursed his knee injury. He smiled when he saw her ruffle Alex's hair after she found him at the bar. He could practically hear the brunette's annoyed growl and chuckled when he swatted Christy's hand away. Chris rolled his baby blues at their antics. He really was glad to be back out with everyone. Suddenly an unfamiliar body slid up behind Alex, obscuring Chris' view. He raised an eyebrow at the kid's backside.

"Hmm…" Chris purred taking in the dark tight-fitting denim jeans and gray vest over a white v-neck t-shirt. "Nice."

However, his eyes narrowed when the kid slid a hand over the small of Alex's back and let it rest on his hip. Chris winced when he bent his knee, glaring down at the offending joint he ignored the pain and sat up straighter in the booth. He hurried to concentrate on the bar again, he was just in time to receive Alex's pointed glance and he growled when the brunette smirked at him.

"Always the performer 'Lex," he mused.

Alex proceeded to lean forward into the kid's space, even placing his hand on the arm that wasn't around his waist. Chris didn't have to be at the bar to know that Alex was somehow charming the very expensive looking pants off the kid. It still left Chris amazed sometimes; Alex was able to be such a flirt without really putting any effort into it at all. It was his quick wit and brave sarcasm, Alex Shelley was never afraid to say _exactly _what was on his mind. Hell, that's how he'd managed to hook Chris; the blonde was pretty sure he'd subconsciously fallen in love with Alex the first time he heard the younger boy tell somebody off. Alex had told one of the promoters he was not going to wrestle and to go fuck himself if he wasn't going to give him the pay he had promised. Chris had watched him then too; he had watched that scrawny punk pack up all his gear while he told the promoter off, adding some very unsavory details about the man's wife. Chris determined that he and Alex would definitely get along when he finished up his tirade with, "I don't care who the fuck you think are, you ain't no one in Detroit bitch. Fuck you and this shit-hole company."

Chris smiled at the memory, Alex had never been shy. When Chris looked up Alex was threading his way through the people carrying a beer and another soda, but he wasn't alone.

"Hey babe, sorry it took so long," he set the coke in front of Chris, "You know how Austin is though, bitch can talk forever.

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, I figured that's what kept you. Where is he anyway?"

"He's over trying hit on Velvet. He might just get it in, Vel's pretty wasted tonight."

"Good for Aries."

A cough punctuated the conversation and Alex seemed to remember he'd brought the kid over to their table.

"Oh, Chris this is Zema Ion. He came up with the new kids in the X-division invitational. Zema, this is the other half of the Greatest tag team in the World; Chris Sabin."

Zema smiled and Chris had to blink against the shine. The kid's smile was like a mega watt bulb. Chris' eyes grew accustomed to the brightness and he was able to take in the rest of his appearance. His first observation was right. Zema was effin' pretty; model good looks, with just the right combo of feminine beauty and hard chiseled muscle. Big brown eyes sparkled though the fashionable side bang. His black hair matched his flawless mocha complexion. Chris felt Alex nudge his shoulder and shook his head. He noticed that Zema had stuck his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Chris," he smirked.

"Yeah, you too." Chris accepted the handshake. "Zema?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

Alex chuckled and sat down in the chair next to Chris. He motioned for Zema to take the other one, the younger wrestler sat down across from the Guns.

"So you like it at TNA?" Chris asked.

"I like it. Some things are a lot different here then on the Indy scene, but some things are the same everywhere you go," he replied.

"That's true," Alex chuckled. "He's worked a lot of the same places we have babe."

"Oh, well that's cool. How long have you been working?"

"Just about 8 years.

"Dude, you're still a baby," Chris teased.

"I'm all man bro, believe that," he smirked. "But how's the knee? I can't wait to get in the ring with Chris Sabin."

"I wouldn't get too excited, he's just gonna beat you too," Alex quipped.

Zema laughed and flipped Alex off. "I was this close."

"Almost doesn't count in wrestling kid. You lost, I won."

"Yeah, well next time I'll beat you. I got your number Shelley."

Alex grinned. "Suuurrrre."

Chris took a sip of his coke and relaxed back in his chair. Alex shifted closer and rested his hand on Chris' injured knee. The blonde smiled over at him. But that smile was short lived; when he looked back at Zema the kid was nearly glowering at Alex. The younger machine Gun seemed not to notice, he kept teasing Zema about his loss. Chris shook his head, the dark look only lasted a second but he was sure he'd seen it. Zema was suddenly smiling and laughing along with Alex again. Chris squinted at Zema.

The music had switched a couple of times; the new beat was slower, but heavier. Chris didn't notice anything else strange, but he couldn't shake the weird look that he'd seen. Alex and Zema seemed to be fine. Chris thought this in itself was a little wired; Alex wasn't one to make new friends so easily. But Zema had somehow gotten past his defenses, so Chris knew the kid had to be okay. He was studying him a little more intensely then he probably should have but he was beginning to doubt the look he'd seen.

"Chris?" Alex waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hmm?" He snapped his cerulean eyes around to Alex.

"Are you ok? You wanna go?"

"You guys can't leave yet," Zema interrupted. "It's early bro."

"The pain killers for his knee sometimes make him groggy, he might need to go lay down."

"_He_ can speak for himself thanks 'Lex," Chris interjected. "And I'm fine. My knee's fine. Sore but it'd be sore back home too and I haven't been out in ages."

"Alright, alright," Alex held up his hands in submission, "I'm going to get another beer, you want a drink babe?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Zee?"

Chris raised an eyebrow at the nick name.

"Nah, I'm good bro," Zema shook his head.

Alex shrugged and turned for the bar. Chris followed his movement through the crowd keeping his eyes trained on the striking blonde patch that colored his naturally dark hair. He allowed himself a sappy smile.

"All the time off has made me soft," he grumbled to himself. His knee twinged; he bent it and grimaced at the stiffness.

"You ok?" Warm breath was suddenly very close to his ear. Chris started to the side and twisted his knee. He hissed and squeezed his eyes closed. A gentle touch crept over his knee. Chris' eyes popped open and he stared down at the foreign hand.

"What are you doing?" he gritted out.

"Making sure you're ok," Zema offered quietly, his breath still ghosting against Chris' cheek.

Chris tore his eyes away from his knee and glared at the new X-division competitor. "Do it without touching me."

Zema smirked. "But you want this just as much as I do, I saw you staring at me. He'll never have to know. It'll be our little secret."

Chris actually laughed in his face. He was grateful that he hadn't been drinking tonight or else he was pretty sure he'd just pop Zema in the fucking mouth.

"Not in a million fucking years kid. Now get your damn hand off me."

"You don't have fight this," Zema boldly moved his hand up toward Chris' crotch. "I mean it's not like 'Lex would mind."

"What did you just call him?" Chris' eyes narrowed into slits. "That's a reserved name and you just got kicked off the list."

"Don't be jealous baby; he's not the one I want." Zema tried to lean in to nuzzle his face against Chris cheek, but the blonde pulled away. "We've already talked about this, he knows I want you."

"What?" Chris demanded. "Who's talked about this?"

"Alex and I. He's totally cool with sharing you, just for one night and then we'll see how it goes."

"Dude, he's beaten the fuck out of Austin for groping me when he was drunk one night and he's one of our best friends, he's not down to share, and even if we were into that, we'd pick someone with hair on their nuts. Not some little boy. Now back the fuck up," Chris growled.

Zema's dark eyes flashed at the crack to his manhood. He huffed and palmed Chris dick under the table. "Do you think a little boy would know how to handle this?" he gave a light squeeze. "I could make you scream louder than he ever will. Just imagine it baby, my huge cock pounding into your sweet ass, I'd make you see stars."

"You're about to see stars if you don't back up. I won't tell you again bitch," Chris shoved him away and slid his chair over. "Get the fuck out of here and I might consider not telling Alex what a two timing little whore you really are."

"You're not gonna tell him that anyway."

"I'm not? What's gonna stop me?"

"You saw what happened to Jesse Sorensen right? It'd be such a pity if some sort of similar accident happened in a match against Alex. He just came back from injury. It would suck if he got put out again… Especially permanently."

Chris felt the color drain from his face. With clenched fists down at his sides he snarled at Zema over the table.

"You can threaten him all you want, but just know that if any sort of accident was to happen I would personally destroy you, and that is not a threat, it's a promise. So I'd choose my next move very carefully kid. Injured or not I'd take you out permanently and I don't just mean wrestling."

Zema shook his head and sighed. "It's doesn't have to be this way baby, but you can fight me if you want. I just want you to know that I _always _get what I want one way or another."

"Not this time."

Zema glanced up just in time to see Alex come back to the table. He plastered a blinding smile onto his face and nodded at him. "Hey 'Lex. I thought you got lost."

"Nah, I ran into Velvet and Austin; he's taking her back to the hotel," he wriggled his eyebrows.

"Nice," Zema laughed.

"So what's up here? Looked like you guys were having a pretty intense conversation," Alex took his seat back but looked over at Chris when he sat down. "Weren't you over there more?"

"I moved over." The blonde answered. "Are you ready to go?"

"Now? I just got another beer. You said you wanted to stay 5 minutes ago."

"And now I'm ready to go."

Alex quirked a brow. "Uh-huh. Well you give me a few to finish this and we can go ok?"

"Fine, but hurry up. I'm going to the bathroom." Chris gingerly stood up leaning against the table for a few seconds before putting any weight on his knee.

"Good, change your tampon while you're in there," Alex retorted taking a swallow from his bottle.

Chris just ignored the remark and headed over toward the rest rooms. He pushed the door open and thanked God that it was empty. He leaned against one of the sinks and stared at himself in the mirror.

"What the fuck is wrong with that little prick?" he gritted out to his reflection. "Ugh!"

He scrubbed his hands over his face; he could still feel his breath against his skin, he could still feel that foreign touch squirming over his thigh.

"Asshole," he cursed.

Chris turned on the tap and let the water get cold. He cupped his hands underneath the spray and collected the icy liquid then brought it up to his flushed face. It stung a little, but the cold was nice against his skin. It got rid of the warmth of Zema's breath. Chris splashed his face twice more before he looked up. He jumped when he saw another reflection behind his.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He whipped around and scowled at Zema Ion.

"I told you that I _always_ get what I want," he smirked.

"Look whatever you think you're gonna get outta this isn't going to happen. I'm with Alex, have been for the better part of 6 years now and I'm not gonna start cheating on him now. I have no desire to stray; I'm not willing to risk him. So just turn around and leave me the fuck alone. We'll chalk this episode up to you being too shit faced to realize you're being an asshole."

"That's cute, really… Almost touching," Zema grasped at his heart. "But like I said, he doesn't have to know about this. I'm not looking for a 6 year relationship out of this."

"What do you want then? Are you really just that desperate to get laid? 'Cause that's sad dude."

"I won't lie; you're sexy as hell Chris. And I could have anyone I want really. That worthless slut Madison is gagging for me. But she's way too easy. I like a challenge; I like it when they fight me. And it's always beneficial to have some leverage over people in this business."

"You really are fucking parasite. You're using Alex. You don't really give a shit about him do you?"

"He's a nice guy, but you're obviously the power player of the team. They buried him when you got injured. He's nothing without you."

"Watch your fucking mouth!" Chris growled. "He's more talented and has done more in this business then some punk bitch like you ever will."

"Most of it while being a tag team competitor not a singles," Zema pointed out.

Chris glared at him; that cocky swagger almost reminded him of Alex, but the boy underneath it was nothing like his partner. Zema smirked and advanced on Chris. The blonde stepped back and hit the sinks. He cursed and clenched his fists down at his sides.

"If you're really trying to do this you better make it good, 'cause as long as I can breathe I won't give up." Chris warned.

"I hope so baby." Zema's dark eyes flashed something dangerous and he suddenly shoved Chris into the sinks.

The blonde winced at the impact and brought his fists up to swing. He caught Zema, but the kid moved and he was only able to graze him. Chris swore and swung again but missed. Zema was faster than he expected. The darker boy came at him again; he was able to check him back into the sink.

Chris cried out when too much of his weight fell on his injured knee. Zema took advantage and caught him with stiff shot to the jaw. Chris' head rocked to the side and Zema spun him all the around. Chris braced himself against the basin. He felt Zema press against him and pull his ass back into his crotch. He blinked hard to clear his vision and threw his head back smashing it into Zema's face. The younger wrestler stumbled backward, hands flying to his nose.

"You Motherfucker!" He cursed. "Not the face!"

Chris lunged at him and they collided into the side of the stall. He was able to land a few heavy body shots to the ribs, Zema was gasping for air. But he was able to pull his knee up into Chris gut and double him over. Chris wheezed and staggered back. Zema checked his nose for blood again before he went after Chris. The blonde was slower to recover, and Zema grabbed him by his hair and dragged him back into the stall. Chris pushed against him and threw wild punches at his abdomen. He felt his fist thud into Zema's ribs again and heard him huff. The grip in his hair loosened and Chris pulled away completely. He was able to catch Zema on the chin and send him flying back into the wall. He seemed stunned for a moment but quickly recovered.

"I told you not the face asshole!" Zema growled and finally aimed a stiff kick to Chris' injured knee.

The blonde cried out and dropped to the floor. Biting into his lower lip he curled in on himself and cradled his knee. As Zema stalked toward him he kicked at him with his good leg. But he easily jumped back and made his way around Chris.

"Don't stop now; you're still breathing aren't you?" He mocked and sunk his fingers into Chris hair again. He yanked Chris up dragging him toward the bathroom stall.

Zema hauled Chris up and shoved him against the stall door. Chris' head cracked against the hard metal. He groaned and fought to keep his eyes open; he kept pushing at Zema. But his head was swimming and his knee wouldn't take any weight. If it wasn't for Zema holding him against the door he would've fallen to a heap on the floor.

"Fuck you," Chris spat at him, "Go ahead… But I'll tell, I'll press charges against you for this, your career will be over. Everything you've got will come crashing down."

"He said she said baby, I'll just tell them it was consensual and we like rough. Poor 'Lex will be so devastated that you cheated on him. He really does fucking love you. Its borderline disgusting, you're all he ever fucking talks about. He couldn't wait for us to meet. He knew we'd hit off," Zema smirked and forced his mouth over Chris'.

Chris pulled his lips into his own mouth and twisted his head out of the affection. Zema pulled him off the door and forced his body to lean on the bad knee. Chris yelled and tried to lean back again. Zema let him rest on the door again. Chris sucked air in through his nose and kept his eyes shut tight, he could feel the wetness welling up inside them and he'd die before he gave Zema that much satisfaction.

"C'mon baby, I won. Play nice now," Zema purred and tried to kiss him again.

Chris couldn't avoid it this time. Zema's lips took his over and his tongue lapped at the seam before shoving itself into Chris clamped mouth. Zema tasted all wrong. It wasn't the sweet spicy chai tea infused with mints and lingering ashtray taste he was used to. It wasn't Alex. Zema was too sour, like an over ripe lemon. Chris groaned out his disproval and sank his teeth into side of Zema's tongue. He yelled and ripped his mouth off of Chris.

"Jesus. Just accept this and give me what I want. I don't want to keep hurting you, but you're not giving me any choice." Zema buried his fist into Chris' stomach and forced his legs apart so he could grab at his belt.

Chris shook his head and tried to push himself back into the door to get away from his prying hands. Zema couldn't get the buckle open. With an almost annoyed huff he kneed Chris in the balls.

"Humph!" Chris groaned. He tried to double over but Zema flipped him around and shoved him face first into the door. His bad knee ached from all stimulation and it throbbed in time with his racing pulse. Zema grabbed Chris' hands and braced them above his head.

"No," Chris whined when he felt Zema's free hand go after his belt again.

"C'mon baby, if it helps you through this just pretend that I'm 'Lex." Zema began brushing barely there kisses along the side of Chris' neck. He tugged his earlobe with his teeth before whispering, "You might even like this if you gave yourself a chance, I bet I make you cum harder than he ever has."

Chris shivered and drew away from the mouth hovering over his ear. Zema yanked Chris' pants and boxers down his hips without even trying for the button. They scraped roughly over his hips and the marks burned even more when Zema covered them with his hand. Chris felt body heat radiate onto his bare ass and knew that Zema had undone his designer jeans.

"I'm sorry 'Lex." Chris sniffled.

He heard Zema snicker behind him and braced himself for the forced entry. Just as Zema touched the head of his cock to the cleft of Chris' ass the main door squeaked open.

"Chris? Baby you still in here?" Alex called.

"'Lex," Chris croaked out picking his head up. "H—Help me."

"Oh fuck me!" Zema cursed. "Can't anything go right tonight?"

Chris pushed himself back off the door with all his remaining strength and fumbled with the lock on the door.

"Damnit baby, I told you to play nice," Zema quickly pulled his own jeans back up and fixed his studded belt.

"What the fuck is going in there!" Alex snarled pounding on the door. "Chris, are you alright? Open the fucking door. Now!"

"'Lex," Chris murmured miserably, clawing at the lock. "Let me out."

"Oh alright." Zema reached over and slapped Chris' shaking hands away from the bolt. He slid it over and the door swung open; Chris practically falling with it.

"Baby?" Alex caught his limp body and pulled him into his chest to keep him from hitting the ground. "Chris? God, what happened, what's wrong?"

Alex pivoted them so he could hold Chris at arm's length to look him over. The blonde looked like he'd just lost a hardcore match. His hair was totally disheveled and the collar of his t-shirt had gotten ripped in the scuffle. His lip was split open and his jaw was already beginning bruise. Alex's vision froze on the scratches on Chris' hips. He let out horrified gasp but couldn't remember taking in the breath.

Alex pulled Chris into a deep embrace cradling the back of his head with his hand. Chris wrapped shaking arms around his waist and clutched at the back of his hoodie.

Alex put his lips over Chris' ear and breathed out, "He did this?"

"He tried to," Chris' whisper was just as soft as Alex's. "I- I tried to stop him… I didn't want him 'Lex."

"Shh. I know that." Alex gently pulled Chris' jeans back up and fixed his belt. He softly cupped both of Chris' cheeks in his hands and made those baby blues focus on his own dark chocolate pools.

Chris knew Alex believed him. He never thought that Alex would doubt him despite Zema Ion's threats. But seeing all the love shining in Alex's eyes was finally too much and tears began to leak out past his well worn defenses. Alex immediately pulled Chris into a kiss, a slow sensual, mind numbing kiss. Chris clutched Alex again as that flavor of chai and minty cigarettes washed over soothing him for the time being. Alex slowly relinquished the kiss, keeping everything unhurried and even. He wouldn't risk frightening Chris even more. Alex rested his forehead against the blonde's. He waited until Chris opened his eyes and looked at him before he pulled back. He placed a chaste kiss on Chris forehead and then whirled around to face Zema.

The newest addition to the roster had finished fixing himself up, he looked just as immaculate as ever, except that his eye was beginning to color and his nose was already puffy. Alex's chest swelled with pride at the damage Chris had left. But he didn't let the smirk take shape. Instead he charged Zema back into the stall and tackled him into the wall.

"'Lex… wait… I can explain." Zema spluttered. "He came onto me. I tried to fight him off. I couldn't do that to you."

"Shut your mouth!" Alex seethed. "I know what happened, what you tried to do to him."

"No, you don't understand…He came on to me while you were at the bar. He jumped me when I came in here."

"You spit one more lie at me and I will kill you and leave your body here in the toilet." Alex promised. "I'll give it to you kid, you sure fooled me. But let make this perfectly clear to you, if you so much as think about him I'll slit your throat in the middle of the fucking ring for everyone to see. And if you're stupid enough to think I'm playing let me help put it in perspective."

Alex reared back and drilled Zema in the side of the head. The dazed boy nearly fell to the ground, but Alex held him up by his fashionably messy hair. He pulled Zema over the open toilet and shoved his face into the icy water. It took a moment for Zema to get his barrings, but when he started to push up Alex held him down with a firmer hand. Zema flailed his arms, and tried to push back up off the toilet. His designer sneakers slipped in the water that he splashed out. He had nothing to use as leverage and couldn't break Alex's grip. Alex held him down until he Zema's frantic attempts to free himself slowed. He waited a second longer after he stopped moving all together and then ripped his head up out of the water. He flung a spluttering gasping Zema back into the wall and watched him slide down to the floor.

"Stay the fuck away from us," Alex growled and punted Zema in the side of the head.

Zema slumped over and lay unconscious on the bathroom floor. Alex went back out the main area. Chris was leaning weakly against the counter. Alex noticed the way he kept all his weight balanced on his one leg and barely stopped himself from going back in the stall and finishing Zema off.

"So much for coming back at the next pay-per-view," Alex thought to himself bitterly.

Chris fumbled his footing and a whimper escaped him. Alex was instantly by his side steadying him.

"I got you."

Chris turned and folded himself into Alex's arms. He buried his face in the crook of his neck. Alex worried his bottom lip between his teeth and carded a gentle hand through Chris' unruly hair.

"How bad is it?"

"I can't put weight on it, I don't know. I'm hoping after some ice and rest it'll be back to where it was."

"Fucking bastard," Alex hissed. "If he's fucked your knee up again I'm gonna kill him. Piece of shit."

Chris sighed and nuzzled his face deeper in Alex's neck. "One crisis at a time please."

Alex dropped a kiss into his hair.

"Thank God you came in when you did. I couldn't fight anymore. I'm so fucking weak now."

"No, you're not," Alex reprimanded. "You're injured. He took advantage of an injury. When you come back you'll be able to repay him for this."

"I think you did a pretty good job. I was kind of scared when he stopped moving not gonna lie. I thought you really had killed him."

"Not yet, but I meant what I told him. If he ever comes near you again I will fucking kill him," Alex vowed.

Chris shivered. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah."

Chris untangled himself from Alex slowly; his movements were stiff and painful. He purposefully avoided looking in the stall as he limped toward the door.

"Baby, wait a minute," Alex took off his hoodie and slipped it over Chris ripped shirt. He brought the hood up to hide his bruises from curious eyes. "Let's go." He laced his fingers tight with Chris' and led him out of the bathroom and toward the nearest exit.


End file.
